The Lincoln Show
by Kinoman12
Summary: He doesn't know it, but everything in Lincoln Loud's life is part of a massive TV set. He's on the air, completely unaware. Inspired by the Truman Show.
1. Chapter One

**So this is my first story ever. This idea just popped into my head one day after watching the Truman Show and I just couldn't shake it. Then Predict Ability came out, and I just had to write this, so here I am. This first chapter is mainly an interview. May be boring to some, but hopefully not. Sorry if I messed up the formatting. That's enough of me for now. Read on and enjoy.**

"One point seven billion were there for his birth. Two-hundred-twenty countries tuned in for his first step. The world stood still for that stolen kiss. And as he grew, so did the technology. An entire human life recorded on an intricate network of hidden cameras. And on broadcast live and unedited twenty four hours a day, seven days a week to an audience around the globe. Coming to you now from Royal Woods Studios, now in it's eleventh year, it's the Lincoln Show! " an announcer proclaimed as the host came onto the stage.The host was a middle aged brown haired woman who wore a yellow coat,skirt, and headband. As she came onto the stage there was the usual fanfare common throughout most talk shows. She eventually made her way to the chair and desk that sat near the middle of the stage. Once she was seated she signaled towards the audience to quiet down. After a few seconds, she began to speak.

"What a week it's been for us Lincoln fans, hasn't it? I don't know about you, but I've been on pins and needles this entire time.Hello, and good evening. I'm your host, Katherine Mulligan here, and welcome to Loud Talk, our forum for news and issues coming out of the show. But tonight, something very special, a rare exclusive interview with the show's conceiver and creator. We're about to go on a live video chat with the world's greatest televisionary, the designer and architect of the world within a world that is Royal Woods, Michigan, it's Chris Savino."

As she said this, the video feed was split into two sections, one with Katherine Mulligan and the other had a tired looking 47 year old white man with brown hair, it was Chris Savino. Not many people would have recognized him. Most have actually never seen him; there were only a few photos of the man in circulation and he had never done an interview before.

"So where shall we begin?" asked Savino.

"Well, before we begin, I'd like to thank you on behalf of our audience for granting this exclusive interview. We know how demanding your schedule is and we all know how jealously you guard your privacy. This sir, is indeed an honor," Katherine said with a slight amount of excitement.

"Don't mention it, now can we begin the interview," he said as he glanced at his watch, " I have a busy schedule you know."

"Yes,yes, of course. Okay," she glanced down at the sheet of paper on her desk, " Let's begin with your inspiration for the Lincoln Show. What gave you the idea for this type of show?"

"Hmm," He rubbed his chin in concentration for a few moments as he pondered the question. "Well you see, it all began around 14 years ago. I was looking through the TV guide attempting to find something to watch on a Monday afternoon. But what I realized was that nearly every channel was showing a soap opera or a reality TV show, and it got me thinking. What aspect of reality TV do people find appealing? That's when the idea hit me," he laughed as he slapped his forehead, "the aspect that people find appealing isn't the drama or the anything like that, but the realism, the ability to peak into another's life and be able to relate to it. The more realistic and relatable, the more enjoyable it was to the common person. Of course the producers of those shows missed this obvious fact somehow, and instead of making a realistic TV show, they opted for confusing storylines that created drama. No one wants to see that! People became bored of watching actors give phony emotions. They grew tired of cheap pyrotechnics and special effects. They wanted something realistic, and I gave it to them. On the Lincoln Show there's no scripts, no cue cards," he paused as he looked at the camera with a faint smile, " it may not always be Shakespeare, but it's genuine. It's a life. And people loved it. In fact, we've found that many viewers leave the show on all night for comfort."

"Wow, that is fascinating," she said in a calm tone. She was hiding her embarrassment quite well, she was guilty of just changing the channel to the Lincoln Show just to fall asleep as he was.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes, now that you've told us how you formed the idea for the Lincoln Show, tell us, how do you make the show?"

"Well, I began by purchasing a large amount of land in Michigan, from there I began to construct a small suburban neighborhood. I nearly bankrupted myself in the process," he chuckled. "We finished construction of the Loud House in around 7 months. During this time we began to look for suitable 'parents' for the baby. There were so many applicants, but eventually we chose Lynn and Rita. Once we had the house and parents, we looked for the 'perfect' baby. We had four major requirements. The first and foremost requirement, the baby had to be birthed as close to the expected air date as possible. Secondly, it had to be a boy.Third, it had to be up for adoption. Fourth, it had to have no major health defects. Funnily enough Lincoln almost didn't make it past the 4th requirement due to his white hair."

"Interesting, coincidentally Lincoln Loud was the first baby to have ever been adopted by a corporation. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Royal Woods Studios was the first corporation to ever legally adopt a child. Of course nowadays others have followed suit. Coca-Cola has their official Coca-Boy mascot now, Wendy's has their little redhead girl they adopted, and many others have their own child mascots," he glanced at his watch yet again, "What's next?"

"You stated previously that the process of making the Lincoln Show almost bankrupted you, yet today the revenue created by the Lincoln Show is equivalent to the Gross National Product of a small nation, how did this happen?"

"First off many people forget that it takes the population of a small nation to keep the show running," he said with a laugh, " but to answer your question, the way we made money at first was through product placement. Everything shown on the show was and is for sale. At first it was only established brands that were shown. But we didn't stop there. Eventually anything, from the actors' wardrobes,food products like Zombie Bran, and even homes based off the Loud residence. Nowadays we even make money from the 'fake' shows, comics, and movies Lincoln watches. Today the Loud brand is no longer just the Lincoln Show, but also includes the Dream Boat TV show, Ace Savvy comics and movies, Muscle Fish video games, Blarney TV, and much,much more," he moved off camera for a few seconds as he grabbed something. As he sat back down he was holding a massive catalog.

He held up the catalog with a smile, "This massive catalog, around 3,000 pages, is a collection of everything for sale on the Lincoln Show. With prices ranging from 15$ to 50,000$. Not including shipping of course," he said the last line with a wink. He set the catalogue down.

"I may have nearly bankrupted myself in the beginning, but today I'm one of the richest men in the world," he said while smiling. "Any more questions?"

"One question that many viewers have been wondering is how you ended up casting the 10 girls who co-star with Lincoln Loud. What was the process for their selection?"

"The process for the original 5 older girls was quite simple. We simply looked for girls aged from 2 to 6 years old whose families were willing to give them up. Lori's parents gave her up for 3,000$, visiting rights, and a home in Royal Woods. Leni's parents gave her up for just 1,000$, they didn't want a slow daughter. Luna's parents gave her up 5,000$ and visiting rights. Luan's parents gave her up for 8,000$ and visiting rights. And Lynn Jr. was given to us in exchange for a home in Royal Woods."

"And now of those original 5 sisters, only Leni has stayed, correct?"

"Yes that is correct. The original Lori left at 13 year old, we replaced her with the current actress for Lori and just explained away the difference in appearance as a result of puberty to Lincoln. The original Luan left at age 8, when we replaced her with the young comedian actress who plays her today. Luna left at age 12, we explained her change of appearance with her new found love for rock. And finally, the original Lynn Jr. left at age 8, we explained her subtle change of appearance with her newfound passion for sports. Frankly, I'm still surprised that Lincoln hadn't noticed the changes in his sisters, but I suppose he didn't notice the changes because he was still young and naive. If we tried pulling any actress switches today, I'm sure that Lincoln would notice the change and realize something is up, and we can't have that. SInce we're not going to be able to pull off any more actress switches, every new sister after Lynn had a contract that states that they'd be a part of the show until they're 18 years old or until the show ends."

"Did this clause make it more difficult to find actresses for the younger sisters?"

"Not at all, in fact it drew parents in. In what other show would you have the guarantee of having your child being in a show and not being replaced once they're too old? None that I know of. You must remember that by the time we began to look for Lucy, the Lincoln Show was a worldwide success. Every parent who couldn't afford to take care of their child sent us their application. But it didn't stop there, even parents who could take care of their children wanted to have them on the Lincoln Show. That's how we got Lola and Lana. Their parents were millionaires who wanted to jumpstart their little girls into stardom. We accepted them because they paid us 1,500,000$ and because they are twins, and that added a little bit of spice into the Loud House."

" And the two youngest, Lisa and Lily?"

"Those are actually the only 'real' kids of Lynn and Rita. Before you ask, no, Lisa is not an actual genius toddler, although she is pretty smart for a 4 year old. She's smart enough to understand that she needs to act smart, but she's not a genius 4 year old as her interactions with Lincoln would make you believe. We have to feed her lines and even taught her how to speak with a lisp whenever Lincoln is around. Meanwhile Lily just plays her part as the family baby, naturally."

"That truly is interesting. Now before we end this interview, I need to ask the one question that has been on everyone's mind since the beginning of the show: how many cameras are there and how do you prevent Lincoln from finding them?"

"In total, there are around 5,000 cameras within the vicinity of Royal Woods."

"Five thousand cameras! That sure is a lot."

"Yes, that is true. But we didn't start off with 5,000. In the beginning of the show, we only had one camera. As Lincoln grew older we installed a total of 30 cameras inside the Loud House, along with some cameras inside the family van. Once he was 5 years old, we installed some in his Kindergarten class, his school bus, the local park, and any place that he would frequent. Now that he is 11 years old, we have at least one camera in every room, vehicle, and lampost inside of Royal Woods. We also upgraded the amount of cameras inside his house from 30 cameras to over 100."

"And how has Lincoln not noticed these 5,000 cameras in Royal Woods, or the 100 cameras in his own home? Surely a smart boy like him would have noticed a suspicious amount of cameras by now."

"We were actually brainstorming for a possible solution to this problem a couple of years ago when Luan came up for the perfect solution to our problem. It's quite simple actually, the best place to hide the cameras in his home was in plain sight. Lincoln would be under the impression that any cameras he sees in his home belong to Luan, who is supposedly recording everything for potential humor. Once Lisa was 'added' onto the show as the child genius, she also became part of this system. If Lincoln sees a camera in his home he thinks nothing of it, he just assumes it's Luan's or Lisa recording for an experiment."

"And has Lincoln ever come close to discovering that he is on television?"

"No. He has not."

"And if I may ask you, why do you think Lincoln has never come close to discovering the true nature of his world?"

"Well you see, besides the fact that we have taken great efforts to conceal our activities to Lincoln, the truth is that we simply accept the reality of the world with which we're presented. It's as simple as that. If I told you right now that your entire life has been a television show would you believe me?" He waited for a few seconds to get his point across, "Chances are, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that."

"Of course if at any time Lincoln ever decided to investigate his circumstance, if he was ever absolutely determined to discover the truth, there's no way we could prevent him from finding out.But even if he did find out, he most likely wouldn't want to leave Royal Woods. Why would he? There's no reason for him to leave. We've worked hard on making Royal Woods the perfect place to live" He looked down at his watch, "Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end this interview now, it appears that I have to go attend to business now."

"Oh Okay then, well Chris I can't thank you enough for giving so generously your time tonight.It has been a singular honor and pleasure sir. Great. Thank you.

"Thank you, Katherine for having me on the show, now goodbye," and with that the split screen that had both Katherine Mulligan and Chris Savino side by side was transformed back into one singular stream with Katherine Mulligan.

"Well viewers, that was our exclusive interview with televisionary Chris Savino. The first interview Chris Savino has done for live television! Now, to return to our usual content," she shuffled the papers lying on the desk while looking at them, "Today was an interesting day for fans of the Clincoln McCloud duo as Lincoln spent the majority of his afternoon with his friend Clyde, who was prepping Lincoln for his ascension to the 'grown-up' table tomorrow evening…".

**Here I am again. You've read this far, which means it wasn't too bad,right? I just hope everything is formatted correctly. I'm thinking this fic will alternate between the actual story and interviews of the Loud actors. Of course, leave your thoughts about my fic. Thats about it, until next time.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of The Lincoln Show. Sorry for being MIA for 2 weeks, my original plan was to update once a week, but life gets in the way sometimes. It was nice to see that alot of you folks commented positively to my first ever story. Anyways before the story starts I'll try to respond to some of the reviews.****_363wii_\- Yes the first chapter really was more of an exposition than an actual story, since I wanted to answer as many questions over the setting as possible before the "true story" begins.****_Guest #1_\- Leni already knows this is a show, but her understanding of it will be explained in her interview.****_lamp.andrew_\- Thanks mate, hopefully I don't let you down. Your prediction is interesting, to say the least.****_Guest #2-_ Nearly all of these questions will be answered in the interviews of the actors.****And to the rest: thanks for commenting.****Now, enough of me for now, on with the story.**

Chapter 2

The Lincoln Show was the most watched television program on the air, with an average viewer count of 15.2 million people watching it at any given moment. As such, Royal Woods Studios had to make sure to keep the camera focused on Lincoln at all times. Normally this would involve constantly switching the camera angle for the best view of Lincoln, a task that required a large amount of people and coordination. All of this happened in the Control Room, a large room filled with monitors that was located just outside of the Royal Woods TV set. During the day, this room was a hive of activity, but at 5:00 AM it had only a few people watching the monitors.

One such person was Turman Brubank. He was the highest ranking member of the Night Shift, which wasn't saying much. There was barely a need for a Night Shift, since the only thing Lincoln ever did at night was sleep, and on occasion go to the bathroom. Turman spent most of his time playing solitaire or chatting with his fellow coworkers. Speaking of which, one of his coworkers was coming to him with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Meryl, what took you so long?", he told her as she sat down on the swivel chair next to him.

"Well, the coffee machine we usually use was broken by Marlon… again," she explained while rolling her eyes, " so I had to go downstairs to get us some, I hope you don't mind it not having sugar."

"No, I don't mind at all," he said, even though he did mind. But he really liked Meryl so he kept his mouth shut.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" she asked him.

"Nah, just the same old thing. You know how Lincoln is, he goes to sleep and stays asleep until his alarm goes off. Except on those REAL exciting nights when gets up to go to the bathroom." he joked.

"Ahh don't be like that," she said while playfully punching him on the arm. " Yeah, it can get kind of boring at night shift, but there are still some fun times. Like remember when Lincoln watched The Harvester?"

He smiled at the memory, "How could I forget? I think that was the most exciting shift we've ever had." He remembered how he had laughed his ass off at all the ways Lincoln had tried to stay awake.

"I'm telling you, interesting stuff can happen during the night shift. Who knows, maybe we'll get another exciting night like that soon," she said before taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Yeah maybe," he responded. While she had a point, he believed it would be a long time before he had something exciting happen during night shift again.

They sat there watching the monitors in silence. For almost two hours they watched a young boy sleep in his bed. As the time passed on, employees of the night shift began to leave their posts, which were quickly occupied by a member of the Morning Shift. Eventually only Turman and Maryl were left of the Night Shift.

"Well, Turman it's been nice working together, but I've got to get a good night's sleep before tonight," she said as she stood up from her seat. "Goodbye Turman."

"Bye," he responded weakly. Now he was the last of the Night Shift. As the senior official of the Night Shift, it was his duty to report any events that happened during the night to Chris Savino. All he had to do now was wait for him to come into the Control Room. After a couple of years working the job, Turman knew that Savino would come into the Control Room somewhere around 6:55, five minutes before Lincoln's alarm went off. Turman checked the time on his phone and saw he had around 8 minutes to spare. He decided to pass the remaining time on a game of Minesweeper. He had never learned how to play, but boredom is a powerful incentive to try new things.

After a few minutes of learning the dynamics of the game, Turman began to immerse himself into the game. Of course, it was just when Turman was finally enjoying himself that Chris Savino walked into the Control Room. Turman quickly closed the game, stood up, and walked over to him.

"Good morning Mr.Savino." he said with a hint of tiredness.

"And good day to you Mr. Brubank, any events during the night that we should be aware of?"

"Well, nothing much happened," he said before remembering something, " camera #27LR is low on juice though. We heard it beeping a couple of times during the night."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Good. Well, you can leave now. We'll be sure to change the batteries on the camera today while Lincoln's at school."

Turman walked back to his seat and began to gather his belongings. As he did so, he checked the time. The clock read 6:59. Any second now, Lincoln's day would begin. He headed out of the Control Room as he heard Lincoln's alarm ring on screen. Another day begins.

Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and got out of his bed. He reached over and grabbed the clock on his drawer, turning off the alarm in the process. He put the clock back in its place before yawning. After he belted out a large yawn, Lincoln stretched his arms and legs, preparing himself for the long day ahead. Once his body was finally awake, he began to notice the sounds of his 10 sisters waking up. As usual, he heard his sisters argue with their respective roommates over trivial matters. Lincoln decided that he might as well do his morning monologue at that moment. He had begun monologuing around the time he was 6 years old, after a visit to a therapist told him it would help him relax. Nowadays he would monologue whenever something was on his mind, even if there were other people around, it's not like anyone really paid attention to him anyway. He turned to the wall he always faced whenever he monologues to himself.

"In a family as big as mine, space is a valuable commodity. And with 10 sisters, there's not a whole lot of space to spare. Luckily for me, being the only boy in a house of 10 girls has its perks. While all of my sisters have to share a room, I have this room all to myself. Even though it's just a converted linen closet, I have the luxury of privacy, something my sisters don't have," he said with a smug expression. He didn't realize the irony of his statement, unaware that he had never had a moment of privacy in his entire life.

"And now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," he finished his monologue as he opened his bedroom door, heading out to the hallway. As usual there was already a line for the bathroom. He walked over to the line and took his place at the end, right behind Luan.

"Hey Linc, you wanna hear a joke?" Luan asked him. She didn't even wait for him to respond before belting out a couple of jokes. Lincoln didn't find many of them funny, but he laughed anyways. After finishing off a string of jokes, she finally asked him how he had slept.

"Well I slept alright, although every now and then I heard a sound, kind of like beeping. It was pretty annoying, but it wasn't that loud so I just decided to sleep through it. You know anything about it?"

"No I don't. But you should know it wasn't me that caused those sounds, after all, you said it yourself: it wasn't very Loud. Get it?" she laughed.

"Yes Luan, I get it." he said in an unamused tone.

"No need to be so grumpy Lincoln, then again I can't blame you, seeing as you didn't get a good night's beep, get it?" she said with a laugh. "Maybe you should have tried counting beeps! Get it?"

By now, Lincoln was getting tired of Luan's jokes. Luckily for him, before she could say anymore it was her turn to go to the bathroom.

"Okay well I've got to do my funny business, don't be a Beeping Tom," she said the last part with a smirk before closing the door.

Luan's final joke made Lincoln blush a bit. Lincoln wasn't a Peeping Tom or anything, and his sisters knew that, but after the incident where he had lost the class spider, all of his older sisters, sans Leni, always poked fun about him peeking under the bathroom door. To get his mind off of the embarrassing memory he looked around the hallway for anything remotely interesting to preoccupy his mind. This happened to be one of Luan's cameras that was currently pointed straight at him.

It was one of many cameras that Luan had around the house that recorded everything on the off chance that it would catch something humorous. Of course, Luan wasn't the only one that had cameras positioned around the house. He knew that Lisa also had cameras hidden throughout the house. When he had asked why she also had cameras she just responded that it was for an experiment. What experiment required constant surveillance of their house? Lincoln didn't know, and he didn't think he would want to know. He was brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening.

"It's all yours Linc," she said as she walked past him into her room. He walked into the the bathroom to relieve his bladder. After doing so, he decided he might as well brush his teeth while he's there. While brushing his teeth, his thoughts drifted back onto Luan's cameras.Lincoln liked the bathroom, out of all the other rooms in the house, the bathroom was his second sanctuary of privacy. He was quite sure that Luan would not violate her siblings privacy in the bathroom by putting cameras in there. Of course he didn't know that even while he was peeing, he was being recorded by unseen cameras.

Control Room

"So he's using the bathroom at his usual time, correct", Chris Savino asked the man watching the camera feed.

"Yeah, it's 7:03 and he's in the bathroom, just like every other morning," the man responded.

"And we aren't showing anything on the air that could be considered 'inappropriate', right?" Savino asked.

"No, sir. All we're showing is his face on camera."

"Good, good," Savino's thoughts went to the incident last year where for a few seconds, Lincoln's private parts were seen onscreen for a few seconds, which led to a huge lawsuit. He didn't need a repeat of that, even if it did help to boost viewer count for a bit. Savino looked backed onto the screen and saw Lincoln was almost done brushing his teeth.

"Has Lynn Sr. prepared the breakfast meals we delivered to him?"

"Yes , sir, he has."

"And you gave Lincoln the usual dish, correct?"

"We gave Lincoln the usual meal: breakfast burrito with cheese, no taters."

"Good, good. Where is 'Luan' now?"

"She's currently in her room with 'Luna', preparing on what topic they'll be talking about during the morning meal. Why do ask?"

It was a rare known fact that every single actor on the Lincoln Show had a small earbud in their ear, barely noticeable, that could be used to communicate with the producers and coordinators of the show. Most of the time, the task of communicating commands was left to the lower level producers, but on occasion Chris Savino himself would relay his own commands.

"Just patch me in to her earbud, I need to talk to her."

The man turned towards his computer and began to type. After a few seconds he turned back towards Savino and gave him a thumbs up.

Luan's Room

Luan was sitting on her bottom bunk bed, telling Luna, who was laying down on her top bunk, about her encounter with Lincoln while waiting for the bathroom.

"So then I said, 'Don't be a Beeping Tom!' , and closed the door on him!" Luan said with a grin while Luna burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I wish I had been there to see the look on his face when you said that!" Luna said in between laughs.

"Oh, you should have, because as I was closing the door I caught a glimpse of his face turning beet red! It was priceless!" They both continued to laugh for a few moments. " Thanks for letting me practice the jokes with you before I had to tell them to Lincoln."

"Hey, it's no problem Luan, it's what 'sisters' do," Luna responded in a serious manner, before breaking into another laughing fit. After calming down, she began to speak.

"So I was thinking about what band I should focus on this week, and I'm thinking I might do Queen. I don't think I've mentioned them before, what do you think?"

"Hmm," Luan thought for a few seconds, " I don't think we have Queen on the list for licensed music we can air on the show."

"Aww man, you're right! Well then what band should I talk about then? As much as I like the Rolling Stones, listening to it non-stop is kind of tiring."

"Well, maybe you can do-" Luan stopped talking as she heard a faint static noise coming from the earbud she had hidden in her ear. She held up her hand to Luna to signal to her to be quiet.

"Luan, can you hear me?" she heard a faint voice whisper in her ear.

"Yes, I can hear you. What's with the call" she responded back.

She heard a soft sigh on the other end of the call, " Look Luan, I understand that you're characters gimmick is to make jokes and puns but… we've told you countless of times, keep them family friendly. That 'Beeping Tom' joke was a little risque for our family friendly TV show, and although we might be able to get away with it, I don't want to take any chances of losing any potential viewers just for a few dirty jokes, okay?"

"But the joke wasn't even that dirty!" she exclaimed in her defense, "you said it yourself, we could get away with it, and it was funny too!"

"Luan, it doesn't matter if it was funny, if it lowers the amount of viewers its a no go, and that's final.

"Okay," Luan said in resignation.

"Good, now we're on the same page. Why don't you go study that joke book we gave you?"

After that Luan heard a light amount of static before a beep, signifying the call was over.

"What did he call you for?" Luna asked.

"Oh nothing, just a reminder to not make any dirty jokes. You know how he is, always worrying about the viewer count," she said as she reached over to her drawer and pulled out the joke book Savino had told her to study.

Control Room

"Now that that's taken care of, where is Lincoln now?" Savino asked the man sitting next to his monitor. The man took a glance at the camera angles shown on his screen before turning back to respond.

"He's just finished brushing his teeth, and now he's heading back to his room."

"So far so good. What are the rest of the siblings doing?" he asked.

The man turned back to his monitor and typed in a few commands, pulling up a couple of camera angles, each showing a different room. Savino moved closer to the monitor to get a better look of what each sibling was doing. He saw Lola and Lana arguing about which one would spend time with Lincoln first, when he looked into Lisa's room he saw her practicing her lisp while attempting to read a book on Thermochemistry, Lynn Jr. was doing warm-up exercises while Lucy read a book over poetry, Luan was practicing the jokes from her joke book with Luna, and Lori was sitting on her bed texting while Leni was picking out which outfit she would wear today.

He smiled at the last one, all of Leni's outfits were made to be identical, yet she insisted that each and every one had something that made it unique. He backed up from the monitor and went through his mental checklist of events that occur in Lincoln's morning. Lincoln should be changing by now he thought.

Lincoln's Room

"Hmm let's see what should I wear today," Lincoln said as he looked through his various shirts. His wardrobe consisted mostly of orange shirts and blue jeans. He didn't really mind wearing the same thing every day, and why should he? Everyone else wore the same thing everyday too. He took one of the orange shirts from its hanging place and grabbed a pair of blue jeans. He quickly unbuttoned his orange pyjama shirt and threw it down to the ground. He then proceeded to pull down his pyjama pants and kicked those away to the same spot he threw his shirt. Left only in his underwear, he then put on his shirt, jumped into his jeans, and checked himself in the small round mirror above his drawer.

"Not too shabby," he said to himself with a smile as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to bring down his turkey tail. After a few failed attempts, he stopped trying, as he usually did, and quickly put on some socks and reached for his shoes.

Control Room

As Lincoln was tying his shoes, Savino was quickly relaying commands to the Loud family's earbuds.

"Okay everyone, Lincoln is almost done preparing himself for the day, so I want you guys to all be ready as well. Lynn is the food downstairs ready?"

"It's all good and done, should I call everyone down now?" Lynn Sr. responded.

"No, not yet, let me make sure everyone else is ready. Rita are you and Lily ready?"

"Yes, sir, we're ready to go," he heard Rita say with Lily babbling in the background.

"Good, now Lori are you and Leni ready?"

" Yeah, I've literally been ready since 5 minutes ago," Lori responded

"And I'm like, so totes ready too!" he heard Leni say through Lori's earbuds. She didn't understand that she had her own earbud in her own ear that she could respond through.

"Okay then, Luan and Luna, are you two ready?"

"I'm ready for an eggcellent breakfast! Wait… I'm having eggs for breakfast, right?" Luan asked.

"Yes Luan, the meal we delivered for you is a dish that contains eggs," he responded.

"I'm ready too," he heard Luna respond.

"Okay, now Lynn Jr. are you ready?"

"Let me just do 5 more sit-ups and then I'll be ready!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed. He waited for a few moments as he heard Lynn Jr. grunt in effort as she counted her sit-ups.

"3.2.1… And I'm done. Ready for the day Mr. Savino!" she said in excitement.

"Good, nice to see your eagerness for the day.Okay, Lola and Lana are you two ready?"

"We're ready!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"And finally, Lisa are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready for today," she said in her normal 4 year old voice.

"Not quite ready, your voice isn't right."

"Oh sorry. Let me try again," there was a brief pause as Lisa cleared her throat, " Yesh I am prepared for todaysh breakfast," she said in her lisp voice.

"Good, now you're ready. Looks like everyone's ready for the day!" he said with a smile.

"You forgot me," he heard Lucy say, scaring him. "And before you ask, yes I am ready," she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Okay now that everyone is ready for the day, Lynn Sr. you can call everyone down for breakfast."

"Okay, is that all?" he heard Lynn Sr. ask.

"For now yes," Savino responded back. He stopped transmitting his voice at that moment.

"Now all we have left to do is sit, watch, and record," he turned to his employees. "All right everyone, I want you all to peel your eyes and keep your senses sharp! Breakfast in the Loud House is about to begin, and I want that screen, " he pointed to the main monitor that showed the camera angle which was being broadcasted, "to always have Lincoln's face on it! Are we clear!?"

"Yes sir!" they responded in unison.

"Good, now let's get to work!", he said as he clapped his hands together.

Lincoln's Room

"And that should do it!" Lincoln said with a smile as he slowly stood back up. Once he was stood up, he felt like doing another monologue, and turned towards the wall that he usually "talked" to.

"I know what you're thinking, for someone who calls himself the 'Man with a Plan', you sure take a long time to tie your shoelaces. But in my defense, even Lisa needs help to tie her shoelaces." As he finished his monologue, he heard his Dad yell from downstairs.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" he heard his Dad's muffled yells through the paper thin floor. Almost on cue, he heard his sister's doors open and heard them head towards the dining room downstairs. He turned back to the wall to give one final sentence.

"Well, that's my cue to leave too. I can't let Lynn eat my breakfast again," he explained as he opened the door to the hallway.

Control Room

"Okay cut from Camera MW1 to Camera H1. I want a nice clean shot of Lincoln walking out to the stairs," Savino said to the closest technician that could change the camera angle.

"Okay, we've switched," the technician said as the main monitor went from showing the "Monologue Wall" camera that showed Lincoln leaving his room to a clear shot of the second story hallway, where Lincoln was just entering.

"Perfect. Now as soon as he goes near the stairs I want a transition from camera H1 to camera SD1, actually no. I want it to cut to camera SD2. I want a good angle in case Lincoln slides down the stairs today" Savino once again told the technician.

"Okay, I've got SD2 on standby, ready to cut to it," the technician said.

Good," Saivino said as he watch Lincoln approach the stairs. As Lincoln reached the stairs, he paused for a moment, before he began to walk down the stairs.

"Looks like he didn't slide down the stairway," the technician noted.

"Yes, I can see that," Savino said in an irritated tone. "Just get ready to put on camera IE1 for when Lincoln reaches the bottom of the stairs. Also get the Dining Room cameras on standby."

"Yes, sir"

Dining Room

Lincoln reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the dining room. He saw that most of his sisters were already seated with their breakfast. Lori, he saw, had a simple breakfast of one hard boiled egg with a glass of orange juice, although so far she hadn't touched it since she was too engrossed by the phone in her hand. Leni, seated right beside her, was eating a bowl of cereal. Luan was eating an egg prepared sunny side up, or as she called it funny side up, while Luna ate a muffin with a glass of milk. Lynn was still waiting for her meal to be done by his Dad. Meanwhile the 3 of his younger siblings, Lola,Lana, and Lisa, were all eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey Lincoln," Lucy said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, startling Lincoln.

"Pj hey, Lucy, how long have you been there?" Lincoln said, still recovering from the shock.

"Oh, I've been here for a while, it's just that you never noticed me."

"So… have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Okay then, I'm going to go eat, see you later Lucy," he said as he walked over to the kitchen where his Dad was cooking while Lynn talked to him.

"So then I kicked and I made it into the goal, isn't that amazing Dad?" he caught the last sentence of Lynn Jr.

"It sure is honey," his Dad said with enthusiasm. After doing so, he noticed Lincoln entering the kitchen, "Hey Lincoln, how's it going?"

"Good, I just wanted to come here and ask what there is to eat."

"Ahh, don't worry about it son, I've already cooked your regular meal, a burrito with extra cheese and no taters," Lynn Sr. said this as he brought out a plate that had Lincoln's burrito on it.

"Wow, thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it son," Lynn Sr. said before turning back to his conversation with Lynn Jr. Lincoln began to walk back towards the dining room. WHen he reached the dining table, he sat down in his usual spot and ate his breakfast burrito. By the time he finished, he saw everyone else had finished their breakfast and had left the dining room.

"Hurry it up Lincoln!" he heard Lori's voice yell at him, "if you're not in Vanzilla in 3 minutes you're walking to school!"

Lincoln knew that Lori's threat was no joke, so he quickly put his dish into the sink and ran upstairs to his room to get his backpack. Grabbing his backpack, he ran out of his room. Upon reaching the stairs, he jumped and landed on the railings,sliding past all of the family pictures until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Jumping from the stairs to the floor, he quickly opened the front door, closed it, and ran to Vanzilla. As usual, everyone else was already seated and ready to go, all of them were simply waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long guys."

"Ugh, can we just go to school now? I'm tired of waiting," Lynn said to Lori.

"Yeah Lori, let's go now!" he heard Lola yell from the back.

"Okay, we're going now," Lori said as she backed up Vanzilla from the driveway.

The first stop that Lori made was to the middle school, which was the closest school. There they dropped off Lynn Jr. After dropping Lynn off, Lori began to drive to the elementary school, where she would drop off Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, and Lola.

"Okay guys, here's your stop. Now move it," Lori said as soon as she arrived to the elementary school's drop-off zone. One by one the elementary age children got out of Vanzilla. After all of them were finally out of Vanzilla, Lori immediately drove away towards the high school.

"Well you guys, you're ready for another day of school?" Lincoln asked his younger siblings as he walked them toward the main entrance.

"Not really, I'd much prefer to spend my day hidden in the darkness." Lucy replied.

"I sure am! Today Mrs.Ford is letting me feed our class lizard!" Lana responded in glee.

"Yuck, why would you be excited to feed some gross lizard," Lola said in disgust.

"Why wouldn't you be excited to feed a gross lizard?" Lana countered.

"Because some of us actually have some class." Lola said.

"What do you mean I don't have class? We have the same teacher!" Lana questioned.

"Ugh, nevermind." Lola said, ending their argument.

"How about you Lisa, are you ready for another day at school?" Lincoln asked the 4 year old genius.

"Frankly, I see no need for me to attend Kindergarten, seeing as I am already in college classes," Lisa said with a slight lisp.

"Well, you may be book smart Lisa, but you still have to socialize with kids your age," Lincoln responded as they reached the front entrance. He opened the door, letting his siblings go in before entering himself.

"Well, this is where we part paths, don't wait for me to start walking home at the end of the day because I've got… business to take care of with… Clyde. Later!" he said as he left his siblings to head to their classrooms.

He reached Mrs. Johnson's classroom just as the bell rung. He quickly sat down in his usual seat, right beside his best friend Clyde.

"So Lincoln, how has your morning been, anything happen?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

Lincoln briefly thought about his morning. "Nothing much, just my usual morning."

Control Room

Savino had watched Lincoln complete his morning routine, occasionally commenting on which camera should be broadcasted. He had particularly enjoyed capturing Lincoln sliding down the stairs. So far everything had gone as usual, just as Lincoln had commented. Now that Lincoln was in class, the morning crew could relax for a bit until the bustling lunch time.

"I'm sure that you guys can keep a good camera angle on a sitting boy for the next hour without a problem, so I'm going to take a short break for now." he told his employees as he exited the Control Room

**And that's the conclusion of the 2nd chapter of the Lincoln Show. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. My mind was torn on how to start it, if the constant jumping to Control Room ruined the flow of the story, and if it was simply just boring. I did this chapter mainly to give a feel of the average morning on the Lincoln Show, and how some of the characters interact wit eachother. Comments on how "realistic" these interactions felt would be appreciated. So comment if you want, dont be afraid to PM me either, even if it takes a while for me to respond. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3- Lori's Interview

**This is the first of the "interview chapters". This is Lori's interview.Hoping it works and seems realistic. I'm sorry if you wanted me to continue on what Lincoln is doing, but that'll be the next update.****Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for taking so long to update, again. I was supposed to update last Friday-Sunday. Of course, I'm kind of slow at writing these, maybe with this Spring Break I can speed up a bit (probably not). Anyways this is 2 days late, I'm hoping most of the people that read the first 2 chapters can catch this new one, seeing as to how I always posted on weekends and today is a weekday. Anyways I'm going to answer some of the new reviews before the story.****Guest-Yes the ratings did fall during No Such Luck****lampe.andrew1-Nice to know you liked it, hope I can keep it up****364wii-Once again, nice to know you liked it****Firefox 122-Nice to know someone caught my little "easter egg" to the Truman Show, not sure if anyone knew, but Marlon and Meryl were also easter eggs****Guest 2- Yeah, I thought that they would argue about this kind of stuff, so I included it****PLC The CD- The 2 questions will be answered for every sister in their own interview chapter****STR2D3PO- Thanks mate.****Guest 3- Yeah Season 3 is a bit iffy on Lincoln showing up. Just assume that the episodes that don't feature Lincoln aren't canon in this universe, unless specified otherwise****Aligning wish maker- I haven't seen South Park in a long time, but if the premise is that they're on a TV show without knowing, then yes****Enough of me for now, on to the story.**

Lori's Interview

_Buzz Buzz__Buzz Buzz__Buzz Buzz_

The phone kept vibrating, attempting to alert its owner of notifications that needed to be read. The owner of said phone? It was none other than Lori Loud, the 17 year old reality TV costar of the Lincoln Show. She was seated upon a directors chair, dressed in her signature attire of a blue tank top and brown shorts. Directly opposite of her was Katherine Mulligan, host of Loud Talk, the television show dedicated to all things related to the Lincoln Show.

The phone continued to vibrate, prompting the 17 year old to take her phone out of her pocket and quickly read through her notifications. After doing so, she silenced her phone and stowed it away in her pocket.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that so many of my fans were retweeting and liking my post about this upcoming interview," Lori apologize.

Katherine Mulligan simply shrugged, " Don't worry about it, we're not on the air yet. Besides I know that with around 120 million followers your phone is probably buzzing all the time."

"Yeah it is," Lori confirmed. In truth, Lori could just set her phone to silence, but she rather enjoyed the buzz that came with the retweets, follows, and whatnot. If she was honest with herself, she had a slight addiction to her phone and to her real social media accounts.

Suddenly a man offstage yelled, "We're on in 30 seconds!"

Lori looked around at the surge of energy that came with that statement. She saw as cameras were swiveled to their final positions, stage hands moved off the set, and how the live audience prepared themselves for the upcoming show.

"Live in 10 seconds! Get those cameras turned on!" One by one red lights appeared next to the cameras, signifying that they were now recording.

"And… we're live!"

The audience began to clap, some earnestly and others simply because the CLAP NOW sign offstage was glowing. Lori saw one of the cameras pan over the audience, recording their reactions. After a few seconds of this, the CLAP NOW sign turned off, with the QUIET NOW sign replacing it as the glowing sign. The audience's cheers and clap began to taper off. When the audience's sound level fell to a manageable point, Katherine Mulligan began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome back to this evening's show of Loud Talk, our forum for news and issues coming out of the Lincoln Show. Earlier this week we promised our viewers that we would air exclusive interviews with the actors and actresses of the Lincoln Show live! And today we have our first guest, Lori Loud!" she announced as she gestured with her hand to Lori.

The audience once again cheered. Lori saw one of the cameras pan to her. She smiled and gave a weak wave to the camera and to the audience.

"Now, before we begin, I'd like to thank you for coming on the show and I'd also like to thank Chris Savino and Royal Woods Studio for permitting this interview. Now on to the interview!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's begin with something simple. First off, what is your real name Lori?"

"Well my name, like my real one, is Paige. Paige Stacy," Lori said with a slight blush. No one really called her that anymore, and she rarely thought of herself as Paige Stacy. Even in her mind she considered Lori Loud as her true name now.

"Now the next question for you Paige.."

"Just call me Lori."

"Okay then Lori," she paused as she looked down at her papers that contained the approved questions she could ask, "the next question we have for you is why did you go onto the Lincoln Show?"

"I mean why wouldn't you want go onto the Lincoln Show? There are literally so many reasons why I wanted to get on the show!" Lori said excastically.

"Can you name a few of these reasons for us?"

"Well first off there's the fact that I'm my family is getting paid a lot of money for my job, and God knows they need it. Another one is that my college is going to be paid for by Royal Woods Studio! And then there's the best one, I'm literally famous now! Who doesn't want to be famous?" she took out her phone and opened up her Twitter account, "I literally have the most followers on Twitter ever!" she said as she proudfully displayed the number of followers she had.

"Interesting, so you wanted to get on the show primarily for economic reasons and a chance for fame. Now we know that you were chosen to replace the younger actress that used to play Lori Loud, how did that go?" she asked as Lori put her phone away.

"Ugh, I think that was the only part I did not like. The first few weeks in the Lincoln Show were a nightmare for me! I literally had to put on makeup to give the appearance that I had acne, just because the other girl had acne too! I had to act like her for the first few weeks and gradually change my personality and looks so that Lincoln wouldn't suspect anything from a sudden change," she said in an irritated tone.

"And what ever happened to the previous actress that played Lori?"

"Oh her? She still lives in Royal Woods with her real family now. Literally on the other side of town," Lori said with disinterest.

"Now that is interesting, many fans were bewildered that she had never been sighted in the 'real' world after her replacement. Now onto the next question, how do you feel about the rest of the cast. Are there any members that you don't get along with?"

"Well most of them are alright, although all of them can be annoying at times. I enjoy working with Leni, but sometimes her," Lori paused while trying to think for a proper term, "slow thinking can get annoying. I'm always the one taking care of her, which is pretty tiring. I mean she literally needs to be kept on a leash sometimes!"

"And how do you get along with the rest of your fellow cast?"

"I get along with Luna just fine most of the time, but her music can get a bit loud."

"Well it makes, sense. Seeing as you are the Loud family," Katherine Mulligan said with a slight chuckle while the audience laughed.

"Oh gosh, that literally sounds like a joke Luan would make. Speaking of her, I get that her whole entire 'gimmick' is to be the 'funny' sister, but to be completely honest, she isn't funny. Like at all. I've literally never laughed at any of her jokes," most of the audience winced at that remark. Lori continued to discuss her relationship with the rest of the sisters.

"Lucy is alright, she's always been a quiet girl. Lana can be really gross sometimes, but me and her don't really see eachother alot, so she's not that bad. Lisa is really cute, I just wish she was able to act like a 4 year old and not like a really old scientist. Lily is a baby, so I get along with her. The parents are fine, even if they don't interact with us a lot. And then there's Lynn." she said the last part with a sigh.

"For clarification, Lynn Sr. or Lynn Jr.?" Katherine Mulligan interrupted her.

"Lynn Jr obviously! See! That's one reason I find her annoying. Mr. Savino just had to name her character Lynn, it's literally so annoying when I'm trying to talk to Lynn Sr., and Lynn Jr shows up thinking I'm talking to her," as she said this the live audience began to laugh and clap at her comment. Lori waited for the audience's laughter to die down before continuing.

"And then there's her whole attitude. I get that her role calls for her to be competitive and maybe a little rude. But Lynn takes it to a whole other level. She acts like that even when Lincoln is nowhere near her. God, she's so annoying. She's always such a pain to control whenever I'm stuck babysitting her and the rest of the kids. If I am completely honest, she is the one sister I don't get along with at all," she admitted.

"And what about Lola, you failed to mention her? What is your relationship with Lola's actress like?"

"Oh Lola? Me and her get along really good. I know the show doesn't show us together alot, but we have a lot in common. Me and her are practically sisters!"

"That's quite funny, seeing as to how you play as sisters. Many fans wonder how you feel about Clyde, do you find him annoying?"

"Well when he's with Lincoln he's a bit annoying, since he literally has to have a nose-bleed and act all weird around me. But when Lincoln isn't around, Clyde is actually fun guy to hang around with."

"That's interesting, since the only times fans see you interact with Clyde is when he's with Lincoln many believed you were annoyed by him, but I suppose that isn't true. But now I think the relationship most fans want to know about is your relationship with Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago. Tell us Lori, is the love real or acted? Many of the fans say that your romance is false based off the fact that no real couple could be as cheesy as you and Bobby are."

"Well, they're wrong. Me and Bobby are literally perfect for eachother. And for those people that doubt how sincere our relationship is, I only have one question. Would Chris Savino allow his script writers to be that cheesy? Of course not! Everything between me and Bobby is real," Lori assured the audience.

"We are soulmates. We were literally meant to be. I mean we are literally perfect for eachother. I just love his goofy smile, his funny laugh, his…" Lori continued to ramble on about Bobby's positive attributes.

"Well I guess that answers the question over whether the Bobby/Lori romance is real," Katherine Mulligan jokes. The audience's laughter brought Lori out of her stupor.

"So please Lori, how did your relationship with Bobby start?"

"Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday. Savino wanted me to have a boyfriend to add on to the whole 'teenage girl' gimmick. So he had me pick out a couple boys from his list of candidates to date. I remember my first date with Bobby. Which was actually my first date with anyone.After that date, I knew he was the one"

"Wow that date must have gone quite well."

"Actually it was a complete disaster," Lori laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah,really. The date was literally a disaster from the beginning to the end. I remember how he had planned a picnic date, but when we reached the park, it began to rain. Gosh I was literally so wet," Lori blushed when she realized the accidental double meaning of her sentence.

"Moving on, Bobby didn't give up, instead he took me out to the nearby Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. When we arrived Bobby tried to be a gentleman by opening the door, but instead he ended up hitting me in head with the door," Lori said as she and the audience laughed.

"Then while we were heading to our table, I bumped into a waiter, making him spill the horchata lattes he was carrying all over the floor. I think that both me and Bobby thought the date was a bust by then. In fact, me and Bobby were so nervous that we couldn't even decide what type of water we wanted, sparkling or flat! Eventually our waiter just gave up and brought us sparkling water!" even the most stoic members of the audience couldn't help but smile upon hearing of the screw up that was Lori's first date so far.

" I remember how I was drinking water when our waiter arrived to ask us for our food order. I didn't notice him, so when he spoke up right behind me, I choked on my water out of pure surprise. I kept coughing for like literally 5 minutes! When the waiter left, I assumed Bobby had ordered for me, but it turns out that the waiter got tired of me coughing and just decided to bring me soup."

"Wow, from all of this it sounds as your date didn't go to well," Katherine Mulligan interrupted.

"If you thought it was bad right now, wait until I tell you the end. When I got my soup, I accidentally spilled some on Bobby. The soup was really hot, and Bobby backed up out of his seat and started flailing around, he ended up hitting a dessert cart right behind him, causing him to slip and spill flam flambe all over the floor. Then when I went to go help him up, I slipped from the spilled flan flambe, causing both of us to slide across the dance floor and into the band!" she said with a chuckle and a slight blush.

"How did it go from disaster to true love?"

"Well, the date might have been a bust, but even then, Bobby didn't stop from trying to save the date. He literally kept trying until the very end, and I think that was what drew me to Bobby. He was so determined to make the date as perfect as possible. You know even after the flan incident, he twisted his ankle, yet he kept insisting that we have at least one dance. On the walk home, he gave me his jacket and left himself to be cold in the slight drizzle. We talked on the way there, and by the time we reached my house I realized how sweet and caring Bobby was. I decided to give him another chance at a date, and the rest is history," she said with a smile while the audience collectively "awed".

"That's quite the story for a first date, a complete 180 from disaster to true love. Now I believe this entire event was recorded, correct?"

"Yeah it was, it's just never been aired. You can't really have a show that is supposed to have the camera focused on Lincoln all the time and have it show a date where Lincoln is nowhere near. Savino is thinking of creating a compilation of 'non-Lincoln' moments that happened in Royal Woods. Obviously it would have bloopers and all that, plus my first date! He said it should be available to buy in a couple of days, and I literally just can't wait to relive my first date with Bobby!"

"That is interesting, now onto the next question. You previously stated that you have a Twitter account," Lori nodded at that comment, "and we have seen Lincoln use the internet before on the show. How exactly has Lincoln not seen any of the numerous websites, forums, and accounts that are about or reference the Lincoln Show?" Katherine Mulligan asked. This was one of the biggest questions fans had about the show.

"Well you see, I'm not exactly that tech savvy, but from what I understand Lincoln doesn't browse the actual internet. Every device in Royal Woods has like a censor that literally blocks every website that isn't on the approved list. The only people that I know of that have uncensored Internet access are me, Luna, and Luan, plus Rita and Lynn Sr."

"Interesting, have there ever been any breaches of internet security?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well our time here is coming to a close, so I'm going to skip a few questions. Next question, how do you feel about Lincoln Loud?"

"Well, Lincoln can kind of be a bit of an annoying twerp sometimes, especially with all of his nerdy interests like Ace Savvy, but he is a pretty good little brother. In my opinion, he's one of the luckiest people on Earth."

"How so?" Katherine Mulligan questioned.

"I mean he was famous from birth! And for what? For being recorded? That's a pretty fair deal if you ask me. Who wouldn't want to be famous?"

"Some would say that not knowing you're famous has the same effect as not being famous."

"Well they're wrong."

"One final question before you go Lori, have you come to love Lincoln as a brother?"

Lori sat there for a moment, thinking about the question. What did she consider Lincoln? He wasn't a fellow actor, she knew, but did she consider him a brother? And more importantly, did she love him as a brother? She had her 'real' family outside of the show, but she hadn't seen them since around 2 years. In a way, she considered her family to be the Louds, and that included Lincoln. But she didn't think she loved Lincoln as a sister would. If anything, Lincoln was the means of which she was providing for her real family. WIth her mind made up, she answered the question.

"No, I don't Lincoln as my brother. I have my real family outside of the show who I do love. Don't get me wrong, Lincoln is a nice kid, and sometimes I feel that there is some familiar bond. But in the end, Lincoln is just that, a nice kid. I don't love him anymore than I would love a random kid. And that's all I have to say about that."

The audience was quiet during her confession. Katherine Mulligan expected some kind of cheesy and predictable line about how Lori "considered every Loud to be her family", but it turns out that Lori had surprised her and the audience by saying what she truly felt. A rare quality in showbusiness.

"Well then, I suppose that concludes this interview." Katherine Mulligan turned to the audience and the camera, "Join us next time on Loud Talk for the next exclusive interview, with Leni Loud being the expected guest. Don't forget to tune in, and good night," she said as the audience gave one final round of applause.

"And we're off the air!" a man offstage yelled. The atmosphere immediately changed from casual talk show, to busy television set. Lori saw as the audience began to pick up their things and leave, while the cameramen were turning off their cameras and storing them away until next time.

"So you really don't consider Lincoln to be your brother?" Katherine Mulligan asked her.

"Oh, no, I guess not." Lori said sheepishly.

"Well that's interesting. Listen it's been nice interviewing you, but I believe your ride back home is here," Katherine Mulligan sais as she stood up from her chair and pointed behind Lori. Lori turned around saw Chris Savino heading over to her. She stood up and went to meet him halfway.

"So what did you think of the interview?" Lori asked nervously. She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy.

"We'll talk in the car," he replied as he lead her out of the studio and into a limo. Once inside he began to talk.

"Look Lori, I'm going to be straight with you."

_Uh oh, here it comes_, Lori thought to herself.

"Your answer to the last question was genius! Brilliant!" he said with a smile.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" Lori asked, puzzled.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Your answer to that question is going to stir up talk about the Lincoln Show, and where there's talk, there's views, and where's there's views there's money. You know what they say, there's no such thing as bad publicity. Just imagine the headlines tomorrow. LORI LOUD DOESN'T LOVE BROTHER," he said while waving his arms about, " that is definitely going to draw attention to the show."

"But won't that bring my character ratings down? Or the show's ratings down?"

"So what if you're character ratings go down? Within 2 years you're going to the real world, to college, and at most you might make a cameo appearance every holiday. We don't need to worry about what people think of your character because you're going to be gone soon anyways. And the show ratings? Going down because of this? Believe me Lori, this is nothing compared to the ratings bombs that were the luck fiasco or the Sister FIght Protocol. Even during those 2 incidents, ratings went down, but viewership went up. I have it down to a science Lori, just don't worry about it," he said as his phone began to ring.

"Sorry Lori, but business calls, literally," he said with a smirk before answering the call.

WIth Chris Savino occupied, and nothing better to do. Lori took out her phone. She had hundreds of notifications. Briefly skimming through them, she saw most were about her interview, with many of the earlier comments talking about how cute/funny her story of her first date was, and the most recent ones talking about her response to the last question. Some were defending her answer, but most were criticizing her

_Well this is going to be a long night_, she thought as she began to type her first response in defense of her answer.

**And that was the end of Lori's interview chapter. I'm hoping you folks liked it. The first date with Bobby I practically stole from the Listen Out Loud Podcast. Yeah, I'm a hack. Please leave your comments and thoughts on this chapter.Also I just need to get this out there, but I did not enjoy Stage Plight at all. God, that was a dark day for Luan guys like me. Also I might start posting my Titanic story pretty soon, or not. I can't even handle one story, but who knows**


End file.
